


Slowly

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Starker Collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Job, First Time, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Rimming, Sensory Overload, Smut, Underage - Freeform, age gap, anal penetration, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Tony Stark was well aware that being with Peter Parker was a wrong thing, especially so when Peter is overwhelmed trying to have their first time. His Spidey-Sense makes him freak out, and despite all the problems in their relationship, Tony can at least take it slowly.





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> No Infinity War spoilers, haven't seen that movie and will ignore it.  
> Any hate comments on this fic will be deleted.

He knew this was wrong. He knew that he should have stopped long ago. It should have never gotten this far. But Peter was harder to quit than any alcohol or drugs had ever been. Tony couldn’t tell if that’s what had broken him and Pepper apart, his disgusting longing for the boy, or whether he had just been Tony again, fucking up everything. Maybe it was the Avengers, and everything that overwhelmed him regularly.

 

Either way, Pepper was gone, and he was looking at a naked Peter underneath him, legs spread wide, soft skin under his lips, quiet moans in his ear. He told himself that he had really tried to stop his advances, had called him kid too many times, annoyingly so. But Peter, in his innocence, was also somewhat relentless in his crush on him. He wasn’t even sure anymore who had initiated the closeness, the touches that lingered or that first kiss. Maybe it had been the build up. For a year, he hadn’t even known, for another, he had resisted, and now they were here.

 

Maybe Tony had been able to see it in his eyes, the small tilt of his head, too experienced to not know what it meant. He had tasted him, every inch of him. From the first kiss, months ago, to this. By now he knew every hair and every mole. Peter had come by today, to try and convince Tony again to unlock every part of his suit and suddenly they were here. Who had brought them here? He didn’t even remember. Maybe he didn’t want to remember that it was him. Because then he could still be in denial, pretend that it was Peter who urged him to do this, knowing full well that he had the power to stop it.

 

Tony leaned down to kiss him again, deepening it to feel Peter’s clumsy tongue against his. Had he even kissed anyone before Tony? Had a proper, a real, an innocent romance with someone his own age. Or had he stolen that too?

 

“T-Tony- Mr.Stark.” Peter whimpered under him, his breath hot against his lips. He was halfway inside him already, the heat around his cock too good to stop.

 

“I think we’re way past Mr. Stark now,” he replied with a grin, looking down where he was vanishing into the kid’s body. Everything about Peter turned him on somehow, the cock hard against his belly, the precome leaking from it. The tears-

 

The tears.

 

Tony stopped abruptly and focused on his face, his heart sinking at the sight.

 

“Am I hurting you?,” he asked, his heart now beating like crazy. He had been so careful, but this was- this was Peter’s first time, he should have known.

 

Peter shook his head, but the tears now ran freely down his cheeks. His hands came to grip his own hair, head still shaking.

 

“Are you alright? Peter?”

 

“I don’t know,” he brought out between sobs. His whole body was starting to shake, and Tony quickly pulled out of him.

 

But somehow that made it worse. Peter was having a damn breakdown in front of him and he had no idea what to do. He had his own panic attacks before but this seemed different somehow, and he still hadn’t found a sure way to calm himself down either. But there was no one else here, and definitely no one he could ask for help without showing what a horrible person he was for doing this to Peter in the first place.

 

“Peter, what’s going on?,” he asked, trying to make his voice sound calm and in control. He was neither.

 

“I don’t know it felt so good it was so much then it was too much and I can’t- I feel- My head-”

 

Too much? Tony knew how that felt sometimes, but during sex? That had never happened to him but then again he wasn’t a seventeen year old kid. He reached out to cup Peter’s cheek, and felt him flinch away from the touch, somehow flinching from everything around him. He muttered things under his breath, in between sobs, hands held awkwardly in the air trying not to touch anything. Peter was losing himself.

 

Again he reached out, but this time he didn’t let him flinch away or pull back. As gently as he could he cupped Peter’s cheek, and let his hand rest there.

 

“Listen to my voice, Peter,” he said, leaning in a little. “Listen to my voice and concentrate on my hand. It’s warm, isn’t it? Just… Just focus on that, ignore everything else.”

 

Peter briefly glanced up at him, eyes filled with tears, then closed them and took a shuddering breath. All that touched him was Tony’s hand, now that he had pushed back the sheets to remove all influences that might be too much for him. He tried very hard to ignore his - and Peter’s - awkward boners, just talked to him in a soothing voice.

 

Tony wasn’t sure where those words had come from, why they could possibly work but they did. Eventually Peter pressed into the touch, his breathing slowing, the tears drying on his cheek. Tears that should have never been there.

 

“Shh, shh it’s okay now,” Tony heard himself say, as if he were consoling a child. He pushed that thought away. Deep, deep down. Reminded himself how strong Peter was.

 

He dared to gather him closer now, to just hold him and keep talking to him in this soothing voice. A few more minutes had passed, and Tony didn’t mention how adorable that little hiccup was that Peter had just let out.

 

“I’m… sorry,” Peter whispered.

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he replied, staring ahead. “I told you we could stop any time. It was too much, I get it.”

 

A trickle of rain had started coming down, and Tony was watching the drops against the window. After this, it had to be over. He told himself that when he looked down at the kid in his arms, pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He told himself that again when he covered them both with the sheet again, because Peter had fallen asleep and he didn’t want him to be cold. He told himself that again when the rain stopped and hours had passed, the rising sun greeting a new day.

 

Tony hadn’t slept a wink, plagued by the guilt of what he had done. He had taken Peter’s first time and made it the worst in history. What on earth had he been thinking? Nothing with his brain, that was for sure, but even thinking with his dick he should have known better. He was a mentor to Peter, he looked up to him. He had taken advantage of that. Had he? Tony had kissed him first, he seemed to remember that now.

 

“Are you mad at me?,” Peter’s voice was almost a whisper.

 

He blinked, finding his eyes dry and his throat parched. He cleared it and shifted to look down at those vulnerable eyes. Christ, he was a gross old man for doing this.

 

“Of course I’m not mad.”

 

A hand still came to caress Peter’s cheek and he leaned into it like a kitten.

 

“I think it’s my Spidey sense,” he continued.

 

“How so?”

 

“Like, at first, when it started, I could just see and feel everything,” he explained, resting his head on Tony’s chest. Somehow his heart beat calmly, somehow Peter had that effect on him. “It was super scary, and I just wanted it to end. It’s like I could hear and feel the shift of the air when a bee flew by me, I could hear a drop of water two blocks over.”

 

Tony just held him there as he collected his thoughts, a little worried he might overwhelm him again. Well, that wasn’t the only worry that he had, just the one that was most prominent right now. Just very lightly his thumb caressed Peter’s soft skin.

 

“But if I focused really hard,” Peter continued. “I could drown it out, and I’m kinda doing it all the time now. The Spidey Sense kind of just… alerts me when one of those million things I’m sensing is out to harm me or someone nearby. And I think… I think that’s what happened yesterday. Not that you were gonna harm me!”

 

He quickly sat up, afraid he had somehow hurt his feelings. He frowned a little when he looked at Tony, who surely looked tired and even older than last night. Peter reached out and squeezed his hand.

 

“Mr. St- Tony?,” he asked.

 

“It’s alright,” Tony reassured him with a smile. “Go on.”

 

“It felt really good it felt- amazing,” he said softly, reaching for the sheets to cover himself with. Tony sighed and got up to put on pants and gave Peter one of his bathrobes to put on. It was far too large for him and slipped off one shoulder, but Peter looked a bit more comfortable now. “I just… kind of lost it. I felt everything again and that was just too much. I- I’m really sorry.”

 

“Nothing to apologise for, alright?,” Tony squeezed his hand with reassurance. “I should have- We should not have done this in the first place.”

 

“No!,” Peter blurted out quickly, looking panicked. “Don’t say that, please I just- I’m just scared it’ll happen again.”

 

“Another reason not to do this. Listen, kid, I’m sorry I’ve done this to you. You should have had this experience with someone your age with someone who’s… good for you. We should end-”

 

“Please don’t say that,” Peter’s voice cracked as he teared up. “Not after all this. Please. I’ll try, I will!”

 

“I…”

 

Tony was weak. With Peter, he had always been weak. For a while he even managed to stay away, to try and quench what he was feeling for a while now. He was falling for the damn kid. The kid, he reminded himself. To Peter’s credit, he seemed to respect Tony’s wishes for a while. He looked like the most miserable puppy whenever they were around each other, but he stayed away. For a while. That’s all the two of them seemed to be able to manage.

 

But that fear was still in Peter’s eyes. That everything would be too much again, that he would be overwhelmed so badly that he would lose control. And Tony couldn’t do that to him again. But very carefully, very slowly, those touches that lingered too long returned. It’s like they were discovering each other all over again. During training sessions, during lunches, during those long, long hours that they worked together in the workshop. Peter was far too brilliant for him to deny him the space and time to do whatever his beautiful brain could come up with.

 

That’s what Tony had fallen for in the first place.

 

He had lost all track of time again, and when he asked Jarvis he informed him helpfully that it was five in the morning - almost a new day. Tony turned to see Peter asleep on the workbench, head resting on his arms that were draped over one of the smaller robots he had been building. A school project. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. What was he doing?

 

Touching him, apparently. Caressing the back of his neck, fingers brushing through his tousled hair. The past few weeks he had missed doing this, missed being close to him. His heart ached and he wanted to pretend that it didn’t, that he could move past this. But Peter’s eyes fluttered open and he yawned, adorably so. Tony’s hand was still on the back of his neck, and Peter didn’t dare move.

 

“Mr. Stark?,” he asked softly.

 

“Your aunt’s gonna worry,” Tony said, his hand lingering for another moment, then he let it slide off.

 

“I… I texted her I would stay here,” Peter said sheepishly, blushing just a tiny bit. “When I realised this was going to take a while. I hope that’s okay.”

 

“You’re a very responsible young man.” He turned away to uselessly push a few things around his workstation. Let’s face it, he never cleaned it up, but he still knew where everything was. He was just wasting time. “There’s- You know where the guest rooms are.”

 

“I thought, maybe…,” Peter’s voice was a lot closer, and when he turned he was standing right in front of him. He looked so small, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes, very hesitantly reaching out to curl his fingers in Tony’s shirt. “That maybe I could stay with… you?”

 

“That’s… not a good idea,” he said out loud, wanting very badly to just pick Peter up and carry him to his bed.

 

“But,” Peter glanced down for a moment, and when he looked up and Tony saw the sadness in his eyes he knew he had already lost. “I miss you.”

 

Why couldn’t he say no to him? Why couldn’t he be a good man?

 

Peter pressed closer against him, and finally he wrapped an arm around him, careful to ask Jarvis whether there was anyone on the way to his bedroom. No, everyone else was asleep, and they stood in the elevator in silence, only the warmth of each other’s body comforting them.

 

This was far from the first time Peter had been there, and in the bathroom there was still a toothbrush in one of the cabinets that belonged to him. They change in silence, Tony tried to slide under the covers and go to sleep for at least a few hours but his gaze was drawn to Peter in one of his shirts. Of course he had taken one. He liked the smell of them, Peter had once told him.

 

His gaze briefly flicked to Peter’s bare legs, then he gave him a small smile.

 

“Come on, get some rest before anyone tries to take over the world again.”

 

Peter was by his side in a second, and he made the mistake of turning around to look at him. There it was again, his hand reaching out to cup his cheek and brush over it with his thumb. Peter inched closer, and he did not stop him.

 

“I miss kissing you,” Peter whispered.

 

“I-,” before he could say anything Peter pressed against him, kissed him in that shy and adorable way that he did. But he had never initiated it before, not like this. When had he gotten so brave?

 

His mind was blank when he returned the kiss, wrapped his arms around Peter to shift their position. With him laying under him, he was careful not to put too much weight on him, his hand sliding under his shirt. But when Peter whimpered into the kiss he pulled back as suddenly as it had come over him, rolling on his back and starting at the ceiling.

 

“Mr. Stark?”

 

“Was that too much? It was too much, wasn’t it?”

 

“No it just… felt good.”

 

Tony turned to look at him again, and was greeted with a sheepish smile.

 

“I made a noise, didn’t I?,” Peter asked.

 

“It’s… it’s kind of hot,” Tony admitted, and Peter perked up.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They looked at each other, both slowly starting to smile as they found their way to each other again. For a few hours it felt like bliss, when he was dozing off with Peter in his arms, his hair tickling his chin. In that part between reality and the dream world, things were okay for a few hours. Things were normal, and being in love wasn’t a bad thing.

 

In the late morning, when Jarvis rudely reminded him that normal people were up at this time, he watched Peter go into the bathroom. His gaze wandered lower, to that cute ass of his… And back again he was in the land of guilt.

 

It stressed him out, constantly being torn like this. But Peter’s smile… That smile could cure cancer, probably. It made him feel younger and more energetic, especially when they were discussing their science projects. Peter just always became such a bright spot in his life, challenging him and his ideas, giving him love in a way Tony hadn’t believed could be real. Unconditional. The kid loved him, there was no denying that.

 

He was in too deep. Far too deep. Drowning.

 

Ironic, then, that he found himself standing thousands of miles away in one of the biggest aquariums in the world. As he was staring at the tank and watching the shark swim past him, he hoped somewhere in his heart Peter hadn’t taken the invitation. Hadn’t been driven to a private plane and brought here. But his focus shifted and he saw his reflection in the glass. He looked shy, nervous, but happy.

 

“What’s going on Mr. Stark?,” he asked, walking to his side.

 

“You missed that class trip because of the Avengers,” he said. “You mentioned you would have liked to go.”

 

“So you brought me here? Did you buy out the whole place?”

 

“Well, sort of. They usually wouldn’t be open today, I just encouraged them to open the doors for us.”

 

“So you bought out the whole place,” Peter’s hand was brushing against his now.

 

He paused.

 

“Yes.”

 

“So is this…,” shyly, Peter’s pinky hooked into his. “A class trip? Or a date?”

 

Tony took a deep breath. He pulled his pinky away, felt Peter take in a sharp breath by his side. Just a heartbeat, one agonising heartbeat of hesitation. Then he intertwined their fingers, and squeezed his hand.

 

“The latter, I think.”

 

Peter eagerly stood on tiptoe when he leaned down to kiss him, and with his free hand he pulled him closer. Standing there, in the dim gloom of the aquarium, for the first time, they kissed outside of Avengers tower. For the first time Tony admitted to himself what he felt.

 

He just hoped it wouldn’t be too obvious in his eyes.

 

But Peter was just smiling. The entire time they were there. They held hands and strolled through the darkened corridors, inspecting the various colourful fish, watching the sharks swim by and stealing kisses every now and then. It almost felt normal, and Tony hated that this wasn’t what he could give Peter every day.

 

“Oh check out the manta rays!” Peter was oblivious to his inner struggle, bless his young and precious heart. “They’re kind of adorable, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah.” Tony had a hard time looking away from him, mesmerised by that smile and the spark in his eyes. “They’re very adorable.”

 

Eventually they ended up in the gift shop, and Tony reached into the freezer there to get some ice cream. Seeing Peter’s face, he stopped in his tracks.

 

“What?”

 

“That’s stealing,” Peter said.

 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“I paid for the whole place to be open, you don’t want to know how much. I think it’s okay if I take some ice cream.” He pulled out some that was vanilla flavoured - a safe flavour since he had no idea what Peter preferred, and handed one to him. “You are really cute.”

 

“Well! I mean!,” Peter gestured awkwardly around them. “Stealing’s not cool.”

 

“No, no it’s not. Trust me, babe, I have enough money, I don’t have to steal. Matter of fact, you want anything from this place just let me know.” He stood to pace around the little shop, inspected a plush clown fish, then moved on to a shark. “Hey how about this guy, he’s fluffy.”

 

Peter was watching him with a big smile on his face and a slight blush in his cheeks. Tony frowned a little, had he said something wrong?

 

“Peter?”

 

“You called me ‘babe’, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Ah.” He took the shark and strolled over, watching Peter lick at his ice cream and suddenly a whole different image came to his mind. Trying to push that thought away, he nudged Peter with the shark’s nose. “That not a good name for you?”

 

“No I uh- I never thought anyone would call me that. It sounds well, sexy.”

 

Tony set his unopened pack of ice cream aside, reaching out to brush through Peter’s hair. He leaned into the touch, as he always did, lowered his ice cream and his other hand curled in the soft fabric of the plush shark. He could almost hear the kid’s heartbeat rise, see the flush in his cheeks deepen.

 

“You are,” Tony admitted. The least he could do was give him confidence.

 

Peter chuckled awkwardly, averted his eyes for a moment as he leaned back a little. But Tony didn’t let him move. Hand still in his hair, he leaned down to kiss his sticky lips, taste the vanilla on them and Peter’s tongue. He let out a little gasp when Tony pulled away.

 

“And Peter.”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Stop calling me Mr. Stark.”

 

“Alright!,” he blurted out eagerly, then hesitantly said. “T-Tony.”

 

They sat on a little bench side by side, Peter finishing his ice cream, Tony teasing him with the plush shark. They talked about normal things for once, about the fish they liked, joking around and watching cat videos on the internet. Peter looked so damn happy, and Tony felt it too. But there were still so many things that tore at that happiness.

 

“I can’t give you dates like these often, you know,” he said in a quiet moment.

 

“That’s okay!,” Peter was quick to say. “I don’t need them.”

 

“But you should be able to have them. And not… be with someone who could get arrested when this comes out.”

 

“I wouldn’t let them,” he replied. He sat up then, tossed the empty ice cream stick into a bin next to them and looked back at him - so serious. “I know we have to keep it a secret, I’m not an idiot. And even if, I would never let you go to jail! I love you, and you didn’t do anything to me I didn’t want.”

 

“But last time we-”

 

“That’s just because it’s new,” Peter interrupted. “I’ve uh… I’ve tried doing stuff. Without getting overwhelmed. I think, maybe I could. We could. You know.”

 

“You… did stuff?,” Tony asked, licking his lips. Peter looked at him again, the blush in his cheeks back.

 

“Well, I looked up some things on the internet and you know. Touched myself. Thinking of… you,” his voice became lower and lower so that Tony had to lean in closer to hear what he was saying. The thought of Peter doing these things thinking about him, wanting to do these things for him, was incredibly arousing.

 

“You looked things up, huh?”

 

“No better place to do that, I mean, it’s not like it’s in porn, or so some guys have said.”

 

“No it’s never like that,” Tony gave him a small smile. “Not with me, anyway.”

 

“So can we… try again?” Peter glanced at his lips, sitting up a little straighter, tilting his head just so. Whether he did it on purpose or subconsciously, Tony did not know.

 

But he gave him what he wanted, a sweet kiss that lingered.

 

“Are you absolutely sure that’s what you want?,” Tony asked. “I need you to be sure and I- I need you to tell me stop if that’s what you want.”

 

“I do!,” Peter immediately said, reaching out and curling his fingers in Tony’s shirt. “That really is what I want and I promise. I promise I’ll tell you stop.”

 

He paused for a moment, his smile getting wider.

 

“You know, I’m glad for that,” Peter added.

 

“Hm?”

 

“The offer. To stop. I feel safe with you, Mr- I feel safe with you, Tony.”

 

Safe. With him. The dirty old man that was going to be his first. He didn’t know what to say and so he just pulled Peter close and into a hug. He fit perfectly against him, even with the plush shark squished together between them. They stayed like this for a while, until first Peter left and was taken back to the airport, then Tony, half an hour later. They needed to be careful, he was far too aware of that.

 

In a similar scheme, he brought Peter to his private dock, to his yacht where he waited for him below deck. Science camp was the excuse Peter had told his aunt, and a much needed holiday was the excuse Tony told the rest of the Avengers. Just for a while they had to protect the world without him. Thing was, he really missed Peter. His smile made him feel ten years younger, and Peter always, always had a smile for him.

 

Just like he did now, running towards him and returning the hug Tony eagerly offered.

 

“There’s no one else here,” Peter said. “How are we going to drive this thing?”

 

“Jarvis, move us out of the harbour, will you?”

 

“Right away, sir,” Jarvis answered obediently, and the ship lurched into movement.

 

“Just us,” Peter grinned, standing on tiptoe to steal a kiss.

 

“Just us.”

 

He gave Peter the grand tour of the place, which looked like a high class apartment. It even had a glass shower, a kitchen, a living- and a bedroom with a huge bed. In the ceiling of it was a window that could be set to covered or see through so that the sun could shine into it. The sheets were made of silk, a deep blue, and Peter let himself fall onto it.

 

“This thing is amazing,” he said. “Yachts are cool.”

 

“Very cool.”

 

Peter pulled him down and they both had to laugh when he fell. He felt so much lighter here with him, and his hand found its way to Peter’s stomach, resting there for a moment before it slid around his waist, pulling him close. How long had it been since Tony had just made out with one of his lovers, not wanting or pushing it to be anything more? Peter was eager to do this, as was he, and he had no idea for how long they stayed in bed this way until his mouth felt dry.

 

He looked down to see Peter’s lips slightly red, as were his cheeks. Peter licked his lips, and when Tony’s hand moved lower to squeeze his ass, he giggled.

 

“I like this.”

 

“Me too,” Tony said. “Come, we should be far enough away now, let’s get something to drink.”

 

Out on the open ocean things seemed so peaceful, when it was just the two of them. It was warm and the sun made them squint, but they changed into something more comfortable and let themselves enjoy the non alcoholic drinks Tony had made for them. Lying side by side on the deck Peter told him about the latest projects he had been working on, and that it was time for him to think about universities and where he wanted to apply.

 

“There’s NYU of course, Harvard and Yale, the big ones, but I’m not sure I can make it. I have to get a scholarship anyway.”

 

“You should go for it. You don’t even need to write an application, just tell me where you want to go,” Tony said.

 

“No I- Please don’t do that.” Peter had been snuggling against him, and pulled back a little to prop himself up on his elbow. He looked down, playing with the edge of the towel they were lying on. “I want to do this on my own.”

 

Tony had to smile.

 

“I can respect that.” He leaned in to kiss Peter, feeling such relief at being able to do so. “So then, which would be your dream university?”

 

“Uhm… NYU, probably.”

 

“Why are you hesitating? NYU’s not the best, anyway, you should aim higher. You can do anything.”

 

“But it’s er… in… New York,” Peter finished.

 

“Oh no, no, no,” Tony said, shaking his head. “If I can’t help you get in, then you can’t choose a university just because it’s close to me.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Nah, ah,” he held out his hand for him to take. “Promise me. Shake on it. You’re brilliant, Peter. Don’t let this, or anything, drag you down.”

 

Peter looked down at his hand again, and smiled that beautiful smile. He took Tony’s hand and shook it, before quickly leaning in to kiss him. He looked almost giddy when he pulled back.

 

“It’s not just you, you know,” Peter said.

 

“What?,” Tony faked a shocked surprise. “But everything is about me.”

 

“That’s what you think.” Peter’s smile faded as he grew a little more serious. “It’s also… I don’t want to leave people behind. As Spider-Man.”

 

“You are… You blow me away sometimes. You’re a good man, how did you ever end up with me?”

 

“Cause maybe, deep down, you’re a good man too,” Peter replied.

 

Tony just looked into his eyes, finding no lie or dishonest in them. He really asked himself this, every day. How did Peter end up here? How could he possibly be a good man when he is doing this? A part of him wished that he could find lies in those beautiful eyes, another was immeasurably relieved that he didn’t find any.

 

They had time, the two of them. So they took things slowly. Something Tony wasn’t used to, but realised that he enjoyed immensely. Just holding, kissing, cuddling. Talking about everything and anything, then making out for the rest of the day. Never had a holiday been this relaxing, he thought, never had anyone smiled at him this way, this often, this sweetly.

 

Tony was watching Peter, as they were lying in bed. They had been swimming for a while, took a shower and now just relaxed in bed with the ceiling’s window letting in wonderful rays of warm sunshine. Peter was on his stomach, swiping lazily at the tablet below him, entering notes every so often into the code he had been writing. The silken sheets had slipped down somehow, they now barely covered Peter’s quite frankly beautiful ass, and his legs were up in the air, idly swaying.

 

He couldn’t remember what he had been doing before he started watching him. Maybe he had been reading something? He didn’t care much, if he was honest. Whatever it had been, it was lost to his mind as he inched closer to Peter, pressing the lightest of kisses on his naked shoulder.

 

“Hm?”

 

Peter turned his head a little but Tony just kept going. A kiss, lingering, further down. Then another, then another. A kiss to his spine between his shoulder blades, inhaling the scent of him and letting it flood his entire being. Another kiss, lower, following the spine ever so slowly, lingering for almost minutes. Above him, Peter let out a shuddering sigh.

 

“Concentrate on me,” Tony said softly. “Just concentrate on my kiss.”

 

“Okay, okay I will- oh…”

 

He let his hand slide over the beautiful curve of his back, tracing the line his lips had left, then caressed one cheek, sliding down the sheet in the process. Then he leaned down again, resuming his trail of kisses. Slowly, always slowly.

 

“Peter?”

 

“Hm?,” when he turned around to look at him, his cheeks were already flushed, his hair tousled. Peter was beautiful. Stunning.

 

“When this gets to much you’ll say ‘Venom’, got it?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just promise me. Like I said, if you want to stop, tell me what you’ll say.”

 

“‘V-Venom’,” he repeated. “I’ll say ‘Venom’.”

 

“Good.” He kissed one lovely cheek and Peter hid his face in the pillows, moaning softly into it.

 

God, Peter sounded amazing, even muffled and shy like this. He couldn’t wait to hear more. Finally he pushed the sheets aside fully, seeing the entire gorgeous, lithe and yet strong form of Peter spread out before him. Very gently he pushed his legs apart a little so he could settle there, on his stomach, kissing the inside of his thigh. Pressed against the mattress, Peter’s cock was growing hard, and Tony had to grin. It didn’t take much for him, he was young.

 

But he wasn’t going to make the same mistake he did before, hurrying this and hurting Peter in the process. His trail of kisses therefore went even lower still, making sure every part of Peter was marked with his kiss, even the crook of his knee, his delicate ankle, even his pinky toe that made him giggle.

 

“Why are you kissing my toe?,” he asked, turning slightly. Tony was glad to see a smile there.

 

“I am just letting them know that they are all very appreciated.”

 

At this point Peter wanted to turn around but Tony interrupted him quickly.

 

“Oh no, I’m not done yet,” he said, and Peter settled in again.

 

“Okay. This is… really nice,” he replied, letting out a soft sigh.

 

“Good. Tell me again what the safe word is.”

 

“‘Venom’,” Peter said quickly. “Wait, isn’t a safe word for BDSM stuff?”

 

“What do you know about BDSM?,” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Er… just you know. That it, exists.”

 

Tony playfully bit at Peter’s tiny toe, making him yelp and look back once more, complaining about the sudden attack.

 

“If you wanna know more, let me know, but first, you need to relax,” Tony said.

 

“I am relaxed,” Peter insisted, pulling a pillow closer to rest his head on it, closing his eyes. “Keep kissing me.”

 

That wasn’t exactly what Tony had in mind, but a little surprise hadn’t hurt anyone. He kissed the graceful curve where back met bubble butt, kissed along the cheek, then gently spread them with his hands to kiss him there. He noticed Peter freeze a little under his touch, but Tony was so slow and gentle that he soon relaxed again. There were no questions from Peter, and it warmed his heart that he just seemed to trust him completely.

 

Even when his tongue brushed against his entrance. A little gasp escaped his lips, his body tensed, but Peter seemed to remember what he had been told. His head softly hit the pillow again and Tony kept going. Slow circles around his hole, a kiss to his cheek again, then repeating the pattern. He wanted to be sure that he would never hurt Peter again.

 

Eventually he dared to press his tongue deeper, push inside Peter and explore him.

 

“Ahh, Mr. Stark…,” Peter moaned above him, and he pulled back. “Tony…”

 

Smiling he continued, stopping every now and then to kiss his left cheek, his right, letting the warmth of his lips linger. Hopefully Peter could use it as an anchor, to guide him if he felt overwhelmed again. But his sweet Peter was relaxing, letting him in freely, so Tony dared to brush his finger over his entrance, satisfied that he didn’t tense up again.

 

“I have to go and get one thing,” Tony said softly. “Don’t move.”

 

“Mhm,” Peter sighed, opening his eyes a little as he watched Tony stand, take off his shirt to toss it aside.

 

He didn’t do the same with his pants yet, not wanting to pressure Peter with the fact that he was damn hard with him already. For now he just reached into one of the suitcases he had brought to take lube and a condom from it. With that, he settled back between Peter’s legs, seeing that precome was already leaking from his cock. Tony wondered if he was sensitive enough to come from his tongue alone.

 

Maybe he would just find out.

 

He lubed up one finger a little bit, and dove back in, teasing Peter with his tongue. The soft whimpers he had heard from him earlier returned, growing slightly louder, and going straight to Tony’s cock. The whimper turned into a gasp when Tony very carefully added a first fingers, kissing his cheek again to remind him that everything was okay. With tongue and finger he teased him, slowly but continually.

 

“Ahh, T-Tony ahh,” Peter moaned, a moan drawn out lengthily the more of his finger Tony pushed into him. “Oh g-god.”

 

He stammered helplessly, his hips rocking forward. Tony knew the feeling, when he so desperately needed release he was ready to hump anything. But he kept going the way he did, letting Peter move on his own but teasing and stretching him further and further.

 

“Oh Tony, Tony, Tony,” Peter babbled his name, not in a panicked way, just so, so close to finding his release.

 

Tony had to grin when he felt him clench around his finger, hands twisting the sheets helplessly as his first orgasm overwhelmed him. Between his thighs Tony pulled away, only to tease the tip of his cock and watch the come spread on the sheets below him. To be sure he pulled away completely and sat by his side, watching Peter ride it out and blearily look up at him. Tony was so hard it was almost painful, and the way Peter looked fucked out only made Tony want him more.

 

“You good, Peter?,” he reached out how he so often did, cupping Peter’s cheek and once more letting him feel his warmth.

 

Peter smiled up at him.

 

“Very. Wow.”

 

His hand sneaked into Peter’s hair, carding through it and brushing it out of his face. For a moment he got lost doing that, feeling such a warmth around his heart. Only after a while did he realise that’s what Peter was looking at. The scar there, round, the hole patched up with the newest technology that had regenerated muscle and skin. As good as it was, it was still different and a stark contrast to the old skin around it.

 

Tony took Peter’s hand and guided it towards the scar, let him brush over and feel it, before Peter sat up, mesmerised. He leaned in a little, hesitated, but then went for it: A kiss to the scar, and another, light but lingering just how Tony had done to him. When he looked into Tony’s eyes again, it was Peter who leaned in for a proper kiss.

 

“You up for more?,” Tony asked softly. “No need to rush this though.”

 

“I know, I would like to do more though,” Peter said, and Tony basked in his sweet smile. “That felt really good and I uhm… Well, I recover quickly.”

 

“You discover that when you explored yourself?,” Tony leaned in, pressing a kiss to Peter’s jaw, then his earlobe. “Touched yourself?”

 

“Mhm,” he replied, biting on his lower lip. Tony reached his neck, and Peter moaned softly. “Oh that’s good.”

 

Tony grinned to himself as he kissed him there again, dared a little nip with his teeth, and relished in the next moan that tumbled from Peter’s lips. He would remember that, he thought, as he gently pushed Peter to lie on his back this time. He was quite a bit smaller than Tony, and he let his hands run over his chest to just explore and feel the soft skin underneath his hands. Peter’s breath was quickening again as he leaned down to kiss and lick over one nipple, just before Tony felt a hand curl in his hair.

 

Going by his sweet moans, this was something else Peter _really_ liked. Feeling him so relaxed and open underneath him, Tony became a bit bolder now. As he kept kissing his way over his chest, he lubed up his finger again, pushing Peter’s legs apart to find his entrance again. He spread them for Tony eagerly, welcomed his finger with louder and sweeter moans. He didn’t realise immediately that his own erection was pressing against Peter’s leg until he mentioned it.

 

“You… You can put it in if you want,” Peter said breathlessly, and Tony finally looked up again.

 

“Not yet, babe,” he said with a grin. “I have something else planned first.”

 

“What, what else are you- Ahh,” Peter interrupted himself with a moan when Tony shifted lower to lick along his erection. “Oh god, Tony Stark is going down on me.”

 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, and Peter joined him for as long as Tony wasn’t going down on him. Which wasn’t very long. Peter’s cock wasn’t all that big, but pretty in a way, and Tony felt eager to do this for him. It had been a little while, but Peter’s size made it easier for him to get back into it. Soon enough the room was filled with Peter’s delicious moans, louder and more drawn out as Tony took all of him in, and adding a second finger into him.

 

He got lost in this, he had to admit to himself. He hadn’t been with anyone in a while, hadn’t even been looking for a quick fuck. And he knew that this had a lot more to it - a relationship, as much as he could give it to Peter. And fuck, he loved going down on him. Loved teasing those moans out of him, feel him tug on his hair with the pleasure that those moans couldn’t express. Tony sank so far down that Peter’s hair tickled his nose and he felt the tip of his cock at the back of his throat, tasted the salty taste of his precome.

 

He pulled off completely then, watching Peter as he added another finger.

 

“Does this hurt?,” he asked, and Peter lifted his head. For a moment he looked a bit confused.

 

“Nu uh,” he shook his head, and finally, finally Tony found it. He brushed over the sweet spot, watched Peter whine desperately as his head fell to the pillow again. “Oh god, oh god Mr. Stark right there.”

 

This single touch was enough to send Peter over the edge again, this time Tony watched as he came over his own stomach, almost hitting as high as his own chin. His hands had twisted the sheets again, this time ripping, but Tony didn’t care. He was too busy watching Peter, his messy hair, the rosy lips and nipples, the come all over himself. He gently pulled out his fingers, leaning over him to lick that come off one nipple, then shared another kiss, curiously watching what Peter would say to his own taste.

 

He was panting underneath him for a while, then opened his eyes.

 

“S-Sorry I came again,” he said breathlessly.

 

“Kind of the point,” Tony replied, chuckling. “Let me clean that up.”

 

There were plenty of towels around he could use to carefully clean Peter’s chest, careful not to touch him too much or overwhelm him. But Peter was too eager to cuddle up to him once he was in the bed again and Tony wasn’t going to say no. So eager he was that he leaned in for more kisses, and before he knew it they were making out again like they had done so many times since heading out with the yacht. God only knew what Jarvis was thinking of them.

 

On second though, Tony should probably wipe the system before they got back.

 

His thoughts were brought back to the present when he felt a small hand against his erection, reminding him how painfully hard he was at this point. He had focused completely on Peter and completely forgot about his own pleasure. It felt good.

 

“Can you- Can we- you know?” Peter looked at him with big, trusting eyes, and suddenly he felt so protective.

 

“You’re not too sensitive? How are you feeling?”

 

“Good,” he said with a coy smile. “Really good. I told you I recover quickly.”

 

Peter blushed as he glanced down, Tony following his gaze saw him half hard again. That was quick indeed.

 

“Still, I want you to remember ‘Venom’, okay?,” Tony reminded him. “The moment you want me to stop anything I’m doing, you say it.”

 

He earned a nod and a kiss, another careful caress against his erection. Then, Peter seemed to feel brave, sliding his hand into the sweatpants Tony was still wearing. The innocence in his eyes hadn’t left him, and Tony cursed softly.

 

“Lie back,” he guided him. “Lift your hips.”

 

As Peter did he put a pillow under them, then guided him back down. He covered his fingers with plenty of lube again, wanting to test, to be absolutely sure Peter was relaxed enough to take him. They stared at each other as Tony fingered him open further, and a deep blush spread over Peter’s cheeks but to his credit he didn’t look away. Tony remembered how awkward his first time had been… And he knew the weight behind this, the weight that rested fully on his shoulders.

 

He finally settled between his legs when he was satisfied, and reached for the condom he had gotten earlier. Peter grabbed his wrist quickly, and Tony tilted his head.

 

“We… don’t need that, do we?,” he asked.

 

“I thought you were more responsible than that. You should always use one.”

 

“But… you’re safe, right? And so am I, I mean I’ve never…,” he paused for a moment, biting on his lower lip. “I just really want to feel you. Please?”

 

He had been a bad influence on Peter, hadn’t he? And here he was, unable to say no to him like he always was. It would be fine, Peter was right in this regard, they were both clean. It would be fine, it would feel good for him, Tony would make sure of that. He lubed himself up, settled between his legs, but didn’t go for it immediately. Instead he kissed Peter like he deserved to be kissed, deeply and passionately.

 

“You nervous?,” he asked.

 

“Yeah, a little,” Peter admitted, but he smiled at him. “But it’s… a good kind of nervous. Like when we first kissed or when… when you called me ‘babe’ that one time. I want this Mr.- Tony. I really want this.”

 

“Not overwhelmed?,” he asked again, needing to be sure. He brushed a streak of hair out of his face, kissed his forehead.

 

“No, not anymore.”

 

He looked into these beautiful eyes for a moment longer, then down to where he was aligning himself with Peter’s entrance. When he started pushing into him he looked up again, wanting to make sure that he could react to every change in expression on his face. Peter just tensed for a moment, then, when Tony caressed his chest and shushed him soothingly, he tried his hardest to relax. And he did, taking Tony in, slowly, pushing ever so slowly. But Peter’s body welcomed him, until he looked down and saw himself buried in him completely. He was tight and hot around him, and nothing compared to this feeling right here, and knowing that he was Peter’s first.

 

“You good?”

 

“Y-yes, oh it feels… so full,” Peter gasped. “Oh it’s… it’s so good.”

 

“I’m going to start moving now, okay?”

 

Peter nodded frantically, holding on to Tony’s arms that were resting by his side, hands holding on to the ripped sheets. He started moving slowly, feeling Peter tighten around him. Tony cursed mentally, trying to hold back and not come right there, but Peter made it very hard. Still, he tried to angle for that sweet spot in him, the one he had found before, and according to Peter’s moans he definitely found it.

 

The moans filled his entire being, encourage him to go on, to try a faster rhythm, changing it according to Peter’s whims. All he was focused on was his pleasure, trying to somehow make all of this worth it for him. And Peter… Peter felt amazing around him, the way he sometimes tensed up, making him even tighter, the way his legs wrapped around him as if he never wanted to let him go. And Tony, he didn’t want to leave him either.

 

He held out for as long as he could, but he felt himself getting closer and closer to his own release, having held it back for so long. Tony desperately tried to think of other things to keep him going but finally, when he was starting to really fuck into Peter and making his moans loud, filling his ears and going beyond this room and perhaps even this ship, Peter came a third time. As Tony kept thrusting into him, he didn’t take much longer to find his own release. Peter whimpered when he did, and for a second Tony fought against the overwhelming pleasure and the worry he had done something to Peter that he shouldn’t have.

 

“I can feel it,” Peter blurted out. “I can feel you inside.”

 

Panting, Tony leaned in, his fingers caressing Peter’s cheek, the two of them sharing their breath.

 

“You can feel my come?”

 

“Y-yeah, it’s hot and… It’s so hot.”

 

“So are you,” Tony replied, and they both chuckled weakly.

 

He let himself fall by Peter’s side, pulling him in immediately for the cuddling he apparently craved. For the moment Tony managed to push away all doubts, to enjoy the moment for what it was: A good thing. For now, at least.

 

“Thank you,” Peter mumbled, and when Tony lifted his head to see him already drifting off to sleep. He had to grin, usually it was him going first.

 

“For what?”

 

“For going slowly.”

 

Tony kissed the top of his head.

 

“Any time, Peter. Any time.”

 


End file.
